gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
AaF1 Archive
Ambitions and failures - part 1 The year is 2026, in 2012 the Asgard decided to place a research outpost of thier empire within the pegasus galaxy. This move was thought to be a military invasion by the wraith and the outpost was destroyed. This action by the wraith forced the Asgard's hand, they had been challenged directly and lost and as a matter of principle they retaliated in full force the following year, moving an full military contingent in to pegasus. The Asgard's decicion to engage in military engagments with the wraith transformed the Pentagon's own view of the wraith, if the Asgard were going to war, then we must too. This was the begining of the war and 14 years later the wraith are still feeling the blowback from thier actions. Around the Lantian System not only do the Asgard and Tauri have civilian and research outpost's but full independant military fortress. There are nearly 30,000 earth humans and Asgard's in Pegasus and nearly all of them are centred in this sector. With such an important sector to Protect the Pheonix group has encounters with the wraith on a daily basis. Many of the scirmishes are one sided, perhaps one hive and a few cruisers against the hundred of ships stationed in this sector. Quite simply with this sectors importance every ship in the galaxy that is not on a mission is automaticly on defensive patrol around this area. One of the largest centre of Population is the planet designated PS9-X04, the Pegasus Gamma site, this planet is the largest facility ever build by humans outside earth, it is a fully functioning independant city. It has a standing army, police force, university, hospitals, and the infrastructure similar to most US cities. It's name is New London, because the founder of the City origional purpose as the gamma site was a British Officer in the RAF. The city of new london in addition to being home to the only Human city offworld is also orbited by the Valhalla, the Asgard capital city during its visits to the Pegasus galaxy. This city is one of the biggest venture the IOA/HD has ever undertaken and the protection of it is paramount, however the wraith have chosen this city as the target for their next large scale attack. After proving Atlantis cannot be taken time and time again the stakes are high, its up to the Pheonix group to protect New london from the wraith... The opposing sides Earth: Pheonix group + Allies Leviathon battleship -12 Serpent battlecruisers -2 Aegis class carriers -8 Henry arnolds cruiser -6 unity destroyer -6 tegelus gunship -3 deadalus class battlecarrier -4 columbia class assault carrier -12 Alkesh bombers -A combined airwing of 536 F-302a's and F/B307 and F302's -3 serpents -2 deadali's -1000 F-302's -6 Asgard oneils -Valhalla Wraith: - 1 superhive - 56 hives - 158 cruisers - 9000 darts Pre engagment "Sir weve picked up a sizable fleet heading towards the quadrent from wraith territory." - Leviathon Navigational officer "where's it heading, and how big is big?" Col. Richardson "Its heading on its current course straight to New london" N.O "how many ships do have in that system right now?" C.R "3 serpents and 2 deadali's, plus the Valhalla and its fleet" N.O "Sir, the fleet is larger the ones which have attacked atlantis, the stationed fleet will not survive without assistance" Asgard Tactical advisor "Set a course for New london, full speed, send a communicay notifiying that the pheonix is on its way and details of the threat." " Yes Sir" N.O Preparations and build-up The wraith exited Hyperspace in an early morning, they had sent everything they had, this was one of the largest fleets we have ever fought, lead by the High Queen of the Wraith and surrounded by nearly 60 upgraded hive this fleet was sent for overpowering and destroying the city of new london. The Asgard had picked up the Fleet on long range sensors long before the Leviathon and had been mobilising its forces for several nights, although not able to commit more forces it could prepare the system for fighting; the first action the Asgard had taken was to use its beaming technology to evacuation much of the City of New london on to the Valhalla as a temporary measure. The Valhalla is the most powerful ship in the Galaxy rivalling atlantis and so the protection it offered was taken instantly. On the planet the standing military had aleady positioned heavy aril gun turrets on most of the buildings and hid all top secret infomation and personell...In terms of collateral the city could be rebuild and the people rehomed but they were not going to go out without a fight... In addition to the ground troops we had some aerial support in the form of the Asgard. However they had thier own issues, being the main target in this attack they were taking no chances and would leave no prisoners. The Valhalla, a ship quite capable of leaving and saving everyone had chosen to stay and fight, for now. Ambitions and failures part 2 Engagment - first wave The Wraith Exited hyperspace in the middle of the system and took up position around the planet of New England. 21 Hives were stationed with all the cruisers around the planet while 35 of the hives and the Queen's SuperHive stood off agaisnt the valhalla and the small fleet gathered around her. The fleet consisted of 6 Oniel's 2 deadalis and 3 serpents. The Planet's defences were meagre compared to the wraith forces, the Rail guns were enough to do damage to the hives but not in these numbers. The Wraith launched a fleet of Dart's 3000 darts exited the bays of the Hives above, from the surfaces the planets own airwing was also launched, 25 Squadrens of F302, 20 Squadrens of F302a and 18 Squadrens of F/B-307 were Launched agaisnt the Dart fleet. The two fleets colided in low orbit, Missiles and energy bolts were thrown everywhere, huge explosions were reported from ground troops and the crashing ships on both sides were falling like rain. 300 ships were lost in the first fight but for each ship we lost the wraith lost 5, the wraith made it through our first wave but the Earth fighters left the ctiy to fight, 700 fightercraft were on a collision course with the cruiser fleet that had positioned itself between the two hive fleets. As the wraith dart squadrens came through the clouds above new london the rail guns opened fire and cut them to shreds, the wraith eventually became camakaze and took out a small number of our gunners. The wraith lost 3000 fighters in the frist wave. We lost 300 fighters and 60 rail gun positions in the city. Engagment - Second wave The sqadrens of fighters had emerged victorius against the first engagment of wraith and human force in this grand and pivitol battle. Next in the to the fray was a full on bomber and fighter conflict agaisnt the cruiser concentration between the two main wraith fleets. 13 squadrens of bombers(nearly 200), armed with gate buster's and our latest tactical nukes were the first wave; in addition to nearly 500 F-302's and F-302a's were trailing behind the bombers who would cause maximum damage using conventional weapons and then the fighters would hopefully only have to mop up. Agaisnt a large and well positioned wraith fleet of cruisers this was a tough tactical challenge but alone and unable to fight the hives due to sheer numbers the fleet of fighter/bombers took thier chances. The wraith were aware of the much smaller, albeit more numerous fleet approaching, they armed all primary weapons and raised thier shields. The bombers all launched their first wave. 400 mark X naquadria enhanced warheads slammed in to the 160 strong cruiser armarda. The result was confusing, some of wraith shields collapsed under the confined space, with so many explosions in such a confined area the collateral damage did much devastation. however, many ships still remained, pockets of cruisers had been taken out and where the nuke had work they worked so well that it was unclear how many were actualy destroyed because no evidence was left. it is estimated 89 cruisers were destroed by the first wave, but our bomber fleet was caught in many of the blasts; the cruisers that had survived posed a large challenge, isolated yet still strong. All the remaining bombers came in for a second wave. which was joined by the fight wing that had been trailing, our entire fleet of fighters, the largest in the galaxy smashed in hit and run tactical strikes against cruiser after cruiser. The fight for air space was totally over, we had won a massive victory agaisnt the wraith suport craft, besting a large dart fleet and the entire supporting cruiser fleet in a stuning display of Earth air fighters capabilities. However now was the time to let the big guns play. The fighters could do no more and retreated to the orbit of a nearby moon, awaiting reinforcements. With only large Hive fleets left there was simply nothing the smaller craft could od but sit and wait. Ok so this is the newest part of the battle, hope you enjoy Immhotep